Pokemon: Search for Lucario
by OmegaEclipse
Summary: A young man washes up on shore. His ship has crashed due to a savage storm. This strays him from his path that he must now return to quickly. Luckily, he finds a new friend who will help him along his way and may even help him find something about himself


Most heroes start from humble beginnings, but every so often a hero is not born. Every so often, a person must rise above all else. They must rise against trial and turmoil to become a hero.

Our tail begins with a young women walking along the shore of Sandgem Town. Her genital footsteps sinking into the sand as the sand wedges between her toes. Her white cotton dress blowing gently in the breeze. The early dawn's sun reflecting off her brown skin. Her lips are a genital red. Her eyes are a soft brown. And her hair is as black as night but shines like the full moon. Her mind wanders as she enjoys the sent of the storm from the night before. The sea and sand smelled as if they had been revitalized. She stopped at the center of the beach and looked out into the vast ocean. Her gaze going into the infinity that was now in front of her.

"He… help." A weak voice. She looked around and behind her. There was no one there.

"Down…" the word trailed off.

She stared down. On the shore was a young man who had been badly hurt. He seemed barley concise. She went to his side in haste. She down by his head and lifted the young man's head off the ground and onto her lap "Are you alright?" Her voice was in a panic. The young man did not reply. _What should I do?_ She had never been in this type of situation before _I know!_ She grabbed a solitary Poké ball that was attached to the back of her dress "Sephy, get out here quick!" She threw the ball. From inside it came a Luxray. The Pokémon was wall groomed but looked tough "Go and get , quickly!" Luxray was gone in an instant. The Pokémon's speed was something to behold. She again turned her attention to the young man on her lap. He didn't seem to be physically hurt. His cloths were drenched. He was wearing a black jacket. It had fashioned to look like the jacket of an air force pilot. He also had blue jeans that were made to look like they had been torn. His shoes were plain white. His face was tanned. His lips looked like they have been through a lot. They were very dry and brittle. His eyes went from side to side under his eye lids. It looked like he was having a nightmare.

"Sarah!" Dr. Rowans shouted. As he got closer he could see the young man "What happened?" He knelt down on the opposite side of Sarah. Luxray had sat next to Sarah "Luxray came running into my lab and started screeching. I thought you might be in trouble. I never expected to find someone else here. Do you know what happened to him?"

"No," Sarah was still in a panic "I was walking a long the shore when I found him." Sephy began to nudge the young man's belt. A Poké ball fell from his belt. Both the doctor and the girl noticed. Without warning the Poké ball opened. From with it came a Gardevoir. Her coat was light blue and shined in the sunlight.

The Gardevoir gasped "Martin!" she went to the young mans side. Both Sarah and Dr. Rowan were dumb struck at the fact that they could hear the Pokémon's words in their minds. "Water!" The shiny Pokémon expelled "He needs water!"

Dr. Rowan nodded "We have to get him into town." Sarah remained silent. The Gardevoir cast psychic upon the young man. He began to glow and levitated off the sand.

"Which way is it?" The Pokémon wanted to help her friend as quickly as possible.

Sarah stood "There," pointing at clearing by the trees "past those trees."

Dr. Rowan stood as well "You can bring him to my home. He can rest there." Gardevoir nodded. Her psychic was still around Martin. She began to move to the exit. The unconscious Martin fallowed. Dr. Rowan over took her to show her the way and Sarah and Sephy fallowed them.

At the home, Dr. Rowan led Gardevoir to a bed where she lay Martin down. Sarah had gotten some water and began to give it to Martin. His mouth gladly accepted the elixir. Gardevoir was keeping a close eye on him. Dr. Rowan began by removing the boy's jacket. His shirt was black with a white tribal design. "Sarah you have to leave." There was not even a waver in his voice.

"Right." Sarah left without hesitation. As she walked out, she saw Gardevoir face filled with concern for her trainer. She shut the door behind her.

Dr. Rowan and Gardevoir began to remove Martin's wet cloths. The baggy clothe was heavy due to the water. Gardevoir left the cloths to dry on a near by chair. Dr. Rowan began examining him. His body had only minor cuts and burses, nothing serious. He be felt his gut for internal damage but could find nothing. Not even a broken rib "What exactly happened?" He asked the psychic Pokémon, now back at her friend's side.

"We were trying to get to Shinnoh by sailing from the Orange Islands. We were going to land at Pastoria City but got caught in the storm yesterday. When things got too rough, Martin put me back in my Poké ball. I don't know after that." The Pokémon looked very worried. Gardevoir held her hands together in front of her face.

Dr. Rowan had finished his examination "You have nothing to worry about. He is simply exhausted. He has a mild fever but it should break in a few hours."

"Thank you." Gardevoir hugged Dr. Rowan as he stood. She quickly went back to Martin side "If it's alright with you, I'd like to stay with him."

Dr. Rowan nodded "It's not a problem." With that, the doctor took his leave.

Out side the room, Sarah was sitting down with Sephy on her lap. When Dr. Rowan came out, she jumped to her feet holding Sephy in her arms "Is the boy okay?"

Dr. Rowan chuckled "He seems to be very popular." Sarah didn't understand "He's fine. He just needs rest."

Sarah sighed in relief "Good. I didn't know what to do when I found him." She turned to the door "Gardevoir is still inside?"

"Yes. She insisted on staying by his side." The doctor took a seat as well.

Sarah stood up "I have to get going. I told my mother I'd be back by noon."

Dr. Rowan nodded "I'll check on him every once in a while to make sure he's okay."

"Okay." Sarah and Sephy left Dr. Rowans home. As she headed back to Twinleaf Town she and Sephy began conversing "I wonder where he comes from." The Luxray simply grunted as if to say it didn't know "I hope he's okay. That Gardevoir sure was amazing. It could speak telepathically. I've never met a Pokémon like that." Sephy grunted and nodded "We should come back tomorrow to see him. I want to make sure he's okay." Sephy made more noise, oddly enough she seemed to understand him "WHAT? I do not like him. I'm just worried that's all." Sephy mumbled "Shut up you rat." This time he growled. He began to chase Sarah around. Sarah let out a few screams. She laughed as Sephy chased her back home.

Back at Dr. Rowans home, the good doctor had made some food. He brought a plate full for Gardevoir. As he walked in he saw she had placed a seat right next to him. She held his hand tight "Excuse me but I brought you some food."

Gardevoir shook her head "No thank you. If I eat now I won't be able to keep it down." The Gardevoir didn't even turn to look at the doctor. Dr. Rowan left without making a sound but before that he left the plate of food in a small table by the door.

Martin's mind was clouded. His thoughts were a mess. He was tormented by nightmare after nightmare. Nightmares from his past. Nightmares that were once dreams. He couldn't seem to calm his mind. He continued to sleep restlessly through the night.

The dawns light brought a new day. His nightmare had quelled, and was at last able to open his eyes. Weak but able he lifted himself up and looked around. This new place was not familiar. He didn't know where he was. _Remember_ He thought to himself. _I remember… the Orange Islands, and then… then… the storm…!!!_ "Gardevoir!" He expelled. The force to yell hurt his head. He tried to move his right hand but found it trapped. When he looked at why he was unable to move, he saw Gardevoir's head lying on his hand. She had fallen asleep sitting down. With his other hand he nudged her "Hey. Hey wake up."

The sore Gardevoir woke up groggy and tired. She had barley slept at all last night, now someone was waking her "Huh?" As she lifted her head, she saw Martin looking back at her. She had a short moment of disbelief "Martin?"

"I'm so glad your okay. I feared you would have been washed away. I was really scared." He placed his hand on her head and petted her.

Her gaze went down. _How? How?_ With that she threw her arms around Martin, biding him tightly "How can you be worried about me? You… you could have been killed. We agreed to do this together and," the Pokémon's words were rushed.

Martin interrupted her "Enough. I know we're supposed to work together but I didn't want you to get hurt. So if I could prevent that I… I don't care what happens to me." He simply smiled. Gardevoir didn't let go "And could you ease up a little. I hurt everywhere."

Those words made Gardevoir release her friend "Sorry. I'm just really happy you're okay." The shinny Pokémon sat back on her chair.

The ruckuses had gotten the attention of Dr. Rowan "Oh you're awake?"

Martin recognized the old man. He was Dr. Rowan. He was revered as a Pokémon genius. They even say he was in the same ranks as Dr. Oak "Dr. Rowan?"

"Yes." The doctor smiled. He walked up to the bed side "How do you feel Martin?"

He was slightly surprised by the fact the doctor knew his name; he just looked over at Gardevoir "I guess she told you what happened to us?"

"That's right. I know about the storm. But I'm still worried about your health."

Martin shook his head in denial "I'm fine. I'm just sore." He turned his neck tightening the muscles. There was a large pop.

Dr. Rowan didn't press any farther "You should rest. Would you like anything?" He began to make his way to the door.

"Water, please." He looked again to Gardevoir "Would you like anything?"

"No thank you." The food by the door had been eaten over night.

Dr. Rowan went out. He got a tall glass of water and headed back into the room. When he opened the door, he saw Martin was already dressed "Are you leaving?"

"Yes. I have to go look for someone. I can't fall behind. Being out for a day has set me back enough." Martin took the glass of water from Dr. Rowan "Thank you." Quickly downing it.

"It's no trouble. Are you sure you're alright to leave?" The doctor was still concerned for the young man's safety.

Gardevoir had gotten up too. She stretched her sore body "I'm fine Dr. Rowan. I'll just move slower then normal. I'm going to go to the shore first to see if any of my things washed up on shore."

"Alright. Your generation sure is resilient." Martin extended his hand and they shook hands. Both of them smiled.

Martin and Gardevoir left the home and began to walk to the near by shore. As they left, Sarah and Sephy caught sight of them "Hey, wait up." She and her Pokémon ran up to them. Her cloths were different today, though Martin didn't know. She was wearing a black tank top with a skull on its front. Black jeans that had a tear on the left knee, and a sweater that only covered her chest "Where are you going? Are you leaving?" Her voice was very distraught.

Martin didn't recognize this person. He looked at her puzzled "Do I know you?"

Gardevoir sensed Martin's confusion "She was the one that found you on the shore."

"Oh. So I have you to thank for my rescue." Sarah noticed the boy spoke a lot using his hands. He took her by the hand and drew her close "Thank you." He kissed her on the cheek "And yes, we are leaving. I'm just going to the shore to see if any of my things washed up on shore."

Sarah was speechless. She had just been kissed by a boy she hardly knew but it didn't feel wrong. She was caught between happiness and distress. Sephy was right. She was smitten by the boy but he was already leaving "You're… You're welcome."

The boy smiled "Sorry about the kiss. It just felt like you disserved it."

Sarah was blushing "Don't worry about it." Her gaze went down "Do… do you have to leave so soon?" She wanted him to stay.

The boy could feel the attraction between them. He wanted to get to know her better too, but at this time, there was somewhere he needed to be more "Yes. I need to be on my way."

Sarah felt like there was a dark cloud hanging over her. Then a stroke of genius "Wait for me. I have to go back home. I'll be back soon. Please, please don't leave until I come back." Sarah had grabbed his hand tightly without even realizing it.

He smiled. He wondered what she had up her sleeve "Fine. I'll be by the beach." Sarah's face was filled with joy.

She turned and ran "You promise? Promise you won't leave." She yelled as she ran to Route 201, Sephy went ahead of her.

The Luxray was out of sight before he could even respond "I promise." Sarah smiled. She turned and ran with all her might.

Martin didn't notice but Gardevoir was getting jealous "You like this girl?" Even though it was telepathy, Martin could hear the jealousy in her tone.

"Maybe," Gardevoir looked at him unsatisfied with the answer "A little." She turned and headed to the beach "Hey. Wait! Are you mad?"

Gardevoir didn't respond and kept walking. When they got to the shore, Martin could see how beautiful this place. He quickly began looking for his things. He found his Pokédex. As he went down to pick it up, it jumped away from him. He tried again and jumped again. He shot a glance over to Gardevoir. She was standing with her arms crossed "What?!" Martin just laughed.

When he had finished, he had found his Pokédex, his bag and a few other items. Luckily the Box with a special stone hadn't been lost. He placed everything into his bag and began to head out. Gardevoir was still mad but had stopped messing with him to help him. As he was heading for the clearing of trees Sarah came running in. She and Sephy were tiered from their haste. The only difference from now and a little while ago was that she now had a backpack "Can… can…" she was terribly out of breath, "Can I go with you?"

Though shocked, Martin was not the most surprised by the question. Gardevoir's jaw was hanging "I wouldn't recommend it." Martin's voice was filled with doom.

Sarah panted "I… I want to go with you." Her eyes were sorrow filled.

Martin crossed his arms "Hmmm…" _He'll never let her go._ Gardevoir thought "If you go with me I'll only take you so far. After that you have to come back home, okay?" Gardevoir's jaw fell even farther this time.

Sarah smiled ecstatically "Sure!" She was over whelmed with joy, while Gardevoir was still in shock.

Martin pointed at Sarah "Promise?"

She gathered her composer and pointed back "I promise." Martin smiled and Sarah too. Gardevoir was still shocked and Sephy was happy too.

Martin, Sarah, Gardevoir, and Sephy began to walk. This is the start of their journey, all with just a few steps. Old friends continue their quest and new friends are there to help. What waits for our heroes? What exactly is Martin after? And why is it so dangerous? Only time will reveal the answer.


End file.
